Mirrors- A Gaanaru Fanfic
by nwcam01
Summary: Naruto doesn't let anyone in, except for when the new student- Gaara- breaks down his protective barrier.


No one has ever seen me cry. Not my friends, not my teachers, no one.  
Save for the one I loved, if that were to ever happen.  
No. I told myself. Solitude is fine, you don't need anyone else.  
"I am Uzimaki Naruto, and I am alone."  
That's what I said to introduce myself on the first day of 1st grade, and no one's been able to let me forget it. I mean, I get it if people don't want to be around me, it makes sense. I am the nine-tailed fox, after all. So, I'm used to solidarity. I walk through life surrounded by one way mirrors, I can see out, but all I can see is other people seeing themselves. I have no windows, only mirrors. Dirty, broken mirrors, so it's hard to see the people on the outside anymore.  
"Naruto? Hey, get out of la la land, would you? I'm asking you a question."  
The irritated voice of my friend Kiba drew me from my thoughts. I looked at him, focusing on his disheveled hair, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
.

Ah," he said, smiling. "He has arisen!"  
"Mm." I said, noncommittally shrugging and turning my head down, my messy blonde hair falling over my face.  
The day continued like that, the people who talked to me were hazy; I couldn't quite see them clearly. Not that there's anything wrong with my eyesight, I could see their faces perfectly fine, but I couldn't see any of the emotions that they had. I felt like I was a robot, unable to understand human emotion, unable to have my own. Stuck to the programming of a life in sadness. Each day repeated itself so perfectly, I could have been re-living the same one for all that I could tell. No one could break through my barriers, not even my teachers. Eventually, they stopped trying. They stopped calling on me, stopped sending me to the school counselor, for I never said anything.

Not that I can't talk, I choose not to. I don't want others to know how I'm feeling, or what I want. I'd only be a burden.  
"Tomorrow, we're getting a new student." My teacher said. I only tuned in to her because she broke the silence that the class had fallen into. "Naruto? I'd like you to show him around."  
My head shot up. Everyone turned to me, eyes wide, some with their mouths open. Me? I wanted to say. No, I couldn't. But I didn't say that. I just shook my head the tiniest bit.  
My teacher glared at me. "Naruto," she had always been the only one who tried to reach me, even when her efforts failed. "I'd like to speak with you after class."  
I only nodded.

Class ended, the bell rung, and the students went off to lunch. I didn't move.  
" ," My teacher, Ms. Koregoua started. "Gaara, that's the new student, is a lot like you. He has a, well, demon inside of him too, and no family." I flinched at the family remark, and glared up at her, resenting how she could break through my shield with so little effort. She placed a hand on my shoulder, her dace softening into a smile. "I know it's hard, but you really do need to learn to be able to talk about it. You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up like that, it isn't healthy."  
I spoke for the first time that day. "I don't care." I had barely mumbled the words, but she seemed to hear me, and understand any hidden meanings behind my words.

"Just try." She said, kissing my forehead. I jerked my head back, and she laughed. "Okay, okay. Off to lunch you go. Think about what you want to say to the new student."  
I gave her a grudging nod and walked out the door.

I didn't like to eat in the commons, with all of the other happy students and their gossip. The school tried to get me to eat there, but finally gave me a key to the roof, recognizing that I wouldn't eat unless I was alone. I was never late to class, and they let me keep it.  
I brought my small sack of food up to the top of the school, reaching for the key in my pocket.  
My fingers clasped onto the small brass key and I unlocked the roof.  
I sat, my back to the sun, tossing food out to the birds that lay just out of my reach. I wasn't hungry. I knew it was wasting food, but I wouldn't want to eat it at home, either.

The next day I woke up, the first thing I remembered was that Gaara would be coming today.  
I didn't eat breakfast; I wanted to get to school early. I rushed out the door, and jumped on my bike.  
As I pulled up to the school lot, I thought about Gaara: the mystery student.  
I chained my bike up to the stand, and headed to the roof. I didn't want to be inside, and being down on the ground was too binding.  
I climbed the steps up to the door that led to the roof, and fished around for the key. I came out with nothing.  
I reached into my other pocket, still nothing. I had left my key at home.  
I began to walk to the principal's office, maybe he had an extra key, but then I saw Ms. Koregoua waving frantically, trying to get my attention.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're here early, the new student is already here!" she gushed, motioning to a person standing behind her.  
I was struck by the boy's face. He was… beautiful. God like, amazing, like he came out of a fairy tail. Pale skin, pink lips, bright red hair, and the kanji mark for love on his forehead. But what captivated me most were his eyes. They were endless. Pools of teal water, stretching down, down, down. His eyes met mine, and I felt he was looking into the depths of my soul. I was surprised, without even saying anything, this stranger had crumbled my barrier temporarily.

"Mm.. Hi." I said, trying to remember how to speak. "I'm… Naruto." I stretched out my hand, and he looked at it, confused, then took it, and gave it a slight shake.  
"Gaara." He said, and I lost myself in his voice. One word, and I couldn't remember my own name.  
He looked at me, clearly thinking I was an idiot. To save myself, I turned to the teacher. "I left my… Um key at home, do you have an extra?" Wow, that was the most amount of words I had spoken the entire week. Even my teacher seemed surprised. She expected me to say something like, "Key" or "Left key at home".  
"Sure, sweetie." She said, turning and reaching behind her to grab a small steel key on her desk. "This is mine, and I want it back." She instructed.  
"Maybe you should keep your key on a necklace." Gaara suggested.  
"A necklace?" I said. I'd never thought of that before.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a necklace. On of those loopy things you put around your neck?"  
I angrily snatched the key from Ms. Koregoua. "I know what a necklace is." I grumbled, angry that he had caught me off guard.

Lunch came quicker than I expected. Gaara had a way of becoming invisible to others, blending in. But not to me. Somehow, no matter what he did or said, each and every one of his movements were the first thing I would notice. I was so aware of his presence, I couldn't even tell that there were other people around me, talking, laughing. All I could see was him. His eyes, his hair, his lips…  
"Excuse me." I said, rushing to the bathroom.  
What's wrong with me!? I asked myself as I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. He's a guy, dammit!  
"Naruto?"

I turned at the voice of my combat instructor, Mr. Kano. "Isn't it almost lunch? You should go, stop worrying about how you look, you've been getting skinnier all the time. Have you been eating well?"  
Concern filled his voice, and it made me feel sick. I didn't want his pity.  
I nodded and turned out of the bathroom, quickly going for the stairs, the key grasped tightly in my hand.  
I shoved it in the keyhole, and pushed open the door. As the afternoon air hit me, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
I sank to my knees, my hands grasping at the chain link fence. Why did I feel like this? I bent my head down in defeat. Someone had broken my wall. I was still surrounded by mirrors, and that made me feel safer. I-  
"Naruto?"

I stood up and turned so fast I felt dizzy. No one should be able to get up here other than teachers and other staff! What the hell was this boy doing up here?  
"How d-did you get up here?" I asked, my voice unsteady.  
Gaara jerked his head in the direction of the door. "You left the key in. Everyone said I'd find you up here." He walked towards me.  
I tried to back away, but the fence was behind me, blocking my movement.  
"W-what do you w-want?" I stuttered, sinking back down to my knees, refusing to look at the unwelcome guest.  
Gaara got on his knees so we were at eye level. "Nothing, I just didn't know anyone else there, and the school's too closed in anyways."  
I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body was frozen to the fence, my eyes locked on his.  
He looked at me quizzically. " You okay?" He rested a hand on my forehead. "You feel fine…"  
A deep blush crossed my face and I stood, turning away from him.  
"I am fine." I said pointedly.  
Gaara also stood, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
I smacked his hand off, and stormed to the other side of the roof. I wasn't going to let this idiot come any closer to me.

But he did, all through the rest of the school day, he did. He talked to me, but, while he got no answers, he could tell he was getting through to me. The other students stared, amazed that one person such as him could so completely break past my wall. He didn't turn my mirrors, though. No one could. Only my love, my soul mate, and still, that's one small shard of glass in the entire mosaic.

The last bell of the day rung out through the hallways, and I sprinted down to my bike, only to stop before I got to them. My bike was destroyed. The tires had been ripped to shreds, the seat had been stolen, and one of the handlebars had been sawed off.  
"Naruto, are you-" Gaara said coming up behind me. He stopped when he saw the mutilated bicycle in front of me. "Oh, is that yours? Dude, it's destroyed. How far away do you live?"

I didn't turn. "Ten… miles…" I said, not engaging.  
"Hmm…" Gaara said. "I could give you a ride home, if you want. I have a car."  
I just nodded.  
I'm eighteen, but I don't have a car. I can barely afford the rent on my small apartment, let alone a car or anything else like that. I don't even have a phone.  
As I followed Gaara through the student lot, I still didn't engage. Only when we were at my small apartment complex and he was in my house did I realize the horrific mistake I had made.  
"Nice place." He said appreciatively.  
"Thanks for the ride." I said, my tone reflecting finality.  
He looked at me, surprised. "Can't I stay here for a while?"  
Those eyes, I just couldn't say no. I nodded and he walked further into my home.  
I sat down dejectedly into one of the mismatching chairs that surrounded my small wooden dining table. I needed to restrain myself, but it was so hard, he was just so…  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concern coloring his face and words.  
Comforting. Safe, concerned, kind, generous, I realized. He was… so…

My hand reached to him on its own accord. I cupped his cheek in my hand, not wanting to ever let go.  
He seemed surprised, but he didn't move my hand. "Naruto-"  
I pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Shh…" I said, loosing myself in his eyes.  
His expression changed from concerned, to cautious, but interested. He took the hand that was on his cheek and pressed it to his chest, and I feel his heartbeat. He takes his other hand and places it over my heart, and by his face, I could tell that it was beating fast.  
"Naruto, are you-"  
A sudden urge swept over me, filling my every thought with him, my every breath with his name. I wanted him. I wanted him to want me, too. So I leaned in, and I kissed him.  
He let out a protesting yelp, but didn't pull away.  
Before I knew it, he was kissing me back.

He was everywhere, everything. I felt his breath on the back of my neck; I felt his hand on my cheeks, my chest, my legs. I clung to him, never breaking our touch. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me, a steady gaze that never broke. I melted into him, and I could feel him begin to suck at my neck.  
I let out a moan of pleasure, and he chuckled. "You're so cute, Naruto." He purred in my ear.  
In one swift movement, he had my shirt off, and another, his. His lips traveled down my chest, and I arched my back a little. He laid me back on the table, beginning to undress me more, but I stopped him. "Not on the… table…" I panted.  
He carried me to my room, where he laid me on the floor, and continued tugging at my pants.  
I felt a bulge form in my pants, and my hand instinctively reached towards it.

He caught my hand and pinned it above my head. "Let me do it." He whispered in my ear.  
I nodded and he went on to tug my bottoms off.  
I was completely naked, totally vulnerable, out in the open. His hand began to slide up and down my groin, and I gasped in pleasure. He chuckled softly, and I felt him by my ear.  
"May I go inside?" he asked, his lips brushing my ear, still stroking me.  
I shuddered and gasped out "Yes."  
I felt him press against me, then, slowly, he entered me.  
I yelled out in a mixture of pain, surprise, and pleasure. He began to stop, but I urged him on.  
He thrust inside of me, and I held back a scream, for he was still stoking.  
He thrust again, this time going deeper. And deeper, until I felt that we became one. His pants mixed in with mine, and I reached a climax.  
I pressed my hand down hard on my mouth, trying to muffle my moans that were growing increasingly louder.  
I shuddered, and came. My moans filled the room, and he leaned in to kiss me, probably to keep me quiet. But I didn't understand why he kept stroking me. "Gaara…" I sighed, breaking away from him. "I already… came…"

"I know." He said, moving his lips to my neck.  
I gasped out again, straining to be quiet. I began to move my hands down to stop him, but once again, he caught them, and pinned them above my head. This time he kept them there. Again and again he thrust, and each time I cried out, straining against his grip.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.  
I shook my head, incapable of words.  
He thrust again, and I heard him moan too. He must be close, also. Twenty seconds later, he pulled out, and I felt him shudder with pleasure as he fell to the ground next to me.  
"Ga-" He interrupted me with a kiss, soft, not at all aggressive like the other ones. Soft and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and like that we stayed.

As I walked through school, I realized something.  
Some of my mirrors were gone.

END


End file.
